1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing lightweight ceramics, more particularly to a method of manufacturing a lightweight, insulating, refractory, and water-resisting ceramic products, so that such ceramic product can be widely used as a ceramic brick for the construction material, or even used as a lightweight aggregate after crumbling the finished goods in the manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to the feature of strong structure, a ceramic brick being a construction material also needs to have the lightweight, insulating, refractory, and water resisting features according to the site and applying conditions. Although the traditional ceramic sintering technology can produce the insulating, refractory, and water-resisting ceramic brick, it cannot break through the technology to lower the overall mass of the ceramic brick. The ceramic brick so produced has a heavy weight and will narrow the range of its applications.
Since the ceramic sintering technology cannot break through the technology in order to reduce the mass of the ceramic products, therefore the traditional way needs to find a substitution for the material technology originally suitable for applying ceramics, and thus affecting the development of the ceramic manufacturing industry.